Queen Bey
Queen Bey is the seventh episode of the first season of the fanfic Glee: The New Direction. The episode marks the first tribute episode of the series. Mr. Arcine gives the New Directions their first tribute: Beyonce. Gabriella is revealed to be pregnant, and tells the father, Matthew about it. Meanwhile, Meiko quits the club after a bad test score. Sonia and Liam's relationship grows. Songs Episode Junior, Matthew Pyke walks down the halls, pushing a dork that was in his way. As he walks, girls stare at his way, and he winks at one. She giggles, and turns to her group of friends. Matthew continues his journey. Suddenly, he is pushed into a locker. "What was that for?!", he shouts. "You've been ignoring my texts", screams Gabriella. "Sorry, but I've been busy", he replies. "What? Having sex with twenty other girls?!", she screams. "No!" "Really? That's not what other Cheerios say", she shouts louder. "Calm down!" "Well maybe you should have calmed your sexual needs down", says Gabriella. "Don't have to be so rude. Reason I've been ignoring you is that you're getting a little chubby...", says Matthew, walking off. "How DARE you say that!", shouts Gabriella. "I dared", he says, walking further away. Gabriella runs after him and whispers in his ear "you're the reason I'm getting a little chubby". ------------------------------------------------- As New Directions enter the Choir Room, Martin runs up to the whiteboard. He writes something on it, and Sonia begins squealing. "That's right! Our first tribute: BEYONCE!", shouts Mr. Arcine. "She's like, the QUEEN of pop!", exclaims Sonia. "Don't get your knickers in a twist", says Rachel, sighing. "She's my IDEAL!", screams Sonia, happily. "So, I'm guessing the guys aren't going to do anything this week?", says Brent. "That's not true", says Mr. Arcine. "Bey-Bey has had many duets with guys", says Liz. "Exactly! The guys could just sing duets this week!", says Mr. Arcine. "Boooooring!", exclaims Liam. "Promise, soon, we'll do a Bruno Mars tribute, or something like that. Just for the guys!", says Mr. Arcine. "Seems fair", says Brent. "So, moving on. As you've heard, Xander and Melissa have caught the bug, so they're out for the week, so that means we're two members short. Maybe three if Gabriella doesn't turn up soon, does anyone know where she is?", Mr. Arcine says, quickly. The group shake their heads, and Rachel gets her phone out of her bag. "No messages from her, I'll text her if you like?", she says. "No, hopefully she'll turn up soon!", Mr. Arcine says. The New Directions begin to talk to each other, and a few minutes later, Gabriella walks in. "Sorry, I'm late", she says, wiping her eyes. "It's alright, just go and sit down", says Mr. Arcine. "Are you alright?", whispers Rachel as Gabriella sits down next to her. "Yeah, of course", says Gabriella, forcing a fake smile. "So, who's ready to show their Beyonce off?", says Mr. Arcine, smiling. "I personally think the girls should do a number", says Jamie, giggling. "I agree!", says Finley. Rachel turns her head and begins to sing Run the World (Girls), with everyone else as back-up. The girls walk towards the Auditorium, where they perform dance moves. Eventually, Gabriella, Liz, Jamie, Meiko and Sonia also have solos. The boys clap the girls as the performance comes to an end. "And THAT is why Bey-Bey is the Queen", says Sonia. -------------------------------------------------- NO! This can't be!, narrates Meiko. She's sitting in her Maths, and they've just received their tests back. No! I studied for this! I mean, I didn't study as much as I could have, Glee has taken hours of my weekly study sessions off. I can't have got 85%. I've always gotten 95% plus! This can't be happening right now! "Miss, I think there's a mistake with my score", says Meiko. Gabriella and Matthew, fellows in her class, look at her, confused. "What does she mean, she always gets 100%", whispers Matthew. "Ignoring you!", whispers Gabriella back. "Oh come on!" "No! I told you to wear protection!", whispers Gabriella loudly. "Sorry Meiko, but I triple checked your test. That was your score", says the teacher. Meiko looks down, and tears fall on the paper. ------------------------------------------------------------ "Hey Sonia!", says Liam. "Baby!", replies Sonia. The took share a quick kiss, and Liam sits down. The two are eating at BreadstiX, on their first date. "So, how have you been?", asks Liam, attempting to break the silence. "Yeah... I've been alright? What about you?" "Yeah, I'm fine..." There is silence for a while where the two look away from each other. "We should order", says Sonia. "Good idea", says Liam, smiling. ---------------------------------------------------- "Why have you been ignoring me?", asks Rachel. "I haven't", says Vincent, closing his locker. He begins to walk off, but Rachel grabs his hand. "Yes you have!" "Ok, maybe I have", he says back. "Why?", Rachel demands. "I told you I loved you. But no, you just walked off", says Vincent, angrily. "Listen, I love you too. I've just never heard anyone say that to me. I never thought anyone COULD say that to me. I was just stunned", says Rachel, smiling. "You mean it?", says Vincent, grinning. "Yes", the two lean in and share a kiss. ------------------------------------------------------ "You CAN'T be serious", screams Sonia. "WHY?!", shouts Brent. "I'm really sorry guys", says Meiko, quietly. "Why are you leaving, Meiko?", asks Finley. "I got 85% on a recent Maths test. It's terrible. I'm going to be ashamed about it my ENTIRE life! This club is taking away from my study time. I just can't be here right now", explains Meiko, soothingly. "Will you come back?", asks Mr. Arcine. "Hope so. This club is well, the best thing that's happened to me in ages", says Meiko, smiling. "This club is pretty amazing", says Jamie, laughing. "So, to say goodbye, for now. I'll be singing Halo", says Meiko. "That's one of my favourite Beyonce songs, actually!", says Sonia, happily. "Happy to hear that", Meiko replies. She begins to sing the song, and by the end of it, she's in tears. Sonia and Liz ran out of their seats and give her a hug. The rest of the group follows their lead, and they have a group hug. -------------------------------------------------- "Are you sure it's six weeks?", asks Matthew. "Positive". "It might not be mine..." "Oh, are you calling me a slut? You're the only guy I've slept with!", says Gabriella, angrily. "I still remember that night" "Me too, it was a good night", says Gabriella smiling. ---------------------------------------------- In a flashback, Gabriella and Matthew sing Party at a party, and afterwards, they head to a hotel room. They begin kissing, and make their way to the bed. The flashback ends with the two holding hands, lying on the bed. ----------------------------------------------- "I'm to young to be a dad!", says Matthew, loudly. "Oh, be quiet! My mum will hear!", says Gabriella. "What do you want me to do?", asks Matthew. "Uhh... How about get a job?" "Uhh... How about no?" "Do you want this baby or not" "Not" "Don't have to be a rude little boy, Matthew", says Gabriella, angrily. "Fine! I'll support you however I can!" "That's what I thought", says Gabriella, smiling. ------------------------------------------------ "I'll be singing Love On Top for my boyfriend", says Sonia. "Hit it!", says Mr. Arcine. Sonia begins to sing the song, backed up by the band. She walks over to Liam, and holds his hand, and sings to him for a bit. She walks away and stands in the middle of the Choir Room as the song comes to an end. "That was perfect!", says Liam, clapping loudly. "Thank you! I thought that I should sing a Beyonce song before the week is over. I mean, I am her biggest fan", says Sonia, sitting down. "Tomorrow is the last day to sing your Beyonce song, everyone! So make sure you have one ready!", says Mr. Arcine, as the bell rings. ----------------------------------------------- The next day, Gabriella is walking through the halls, on her way to meet Matthew. She keeps on walking, and sees Matthew kissing another girl. She walks up to the two, and breaks them apart. She slaps Matthew across the face before running away. She runs into the auditorium. The lights flash on, and Gabriella begins to sing Broken Hearted Girl, as she sings, members of New Directions walk in and watch from the stands. As the song comes to an end, Gabriella begins to tear up, and New Directions clap. THE END Guest Cast *Jamie Ashley created by Duffy Danger. ''' *Liz Kingston created by '''Blondetta. *Finley Lyons created by KCisaGleek98. ''' *Matthew Pyke created by '''QuickForeverr. *Liam Ramsey created by C.Jacobs Rocky05. Trivia *First episode that Vincent and Brent don't sing in, leaving Sonia as the only character to sing in every episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes